Coated abrasive articles are conventionally coated by either drop coating or electrostatic coating of the abrasive particles onto a resin-coated backing. Of the two methods, electrostatic coating has been often preferred, as it provides some degree of orientation control for grains having an aspect ratio other than one. In general, positioning and orientation of the abrasive particles and their cutting points is important in determining abrasive performance.